1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board assembly, and more particularly to a circuit board assembly with an electromagnetic shielding function.
2. Related Art
A circuit board assembly is an electronic assembly which is formed by combining a circuit board and at least one electronic component. The electronic component may be an active component or a passive component. The active component is such as a transistor or a chip, and the passive component is such as a capacitor, an inductor, or a resistor.
In a current common circuit board assembly, in order to increase the number of the electronic components mounted on the circuit board, a large number of electronic components are usually respectively mounted on two opposite planes of the circuit board, and a distance between two adjacent electronic components which are located on the same plane is shortened to the greatest extent, so that a distribution density and the number of the electronic components in the circuit board assembly are increased.
However, since the distance between the two adjacent electronic components is shortened, the circuit board assembly may easily make a problem of electromagnetic interference (EMI) happen when electrifying the circuit board assembly, and thus it will cause a bad effect to the operating electronic components. Besides, some kinds of electronic components have a low electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) and thus may easily be jammed by external electromagnetic waves. Therefore, it also will cause a bad effect to the operating electronic components.